Kill Al
by Bakura-196
Summary: The man in control of 4kids, will die at the hands of the YGO cast(possibly other characters from animes too)
1. Intro

WELCOME ONE WELCOME ALL! This is my new story. I realized that dub Yu-Gi-Oh and other animes were not messed up by 4kids, but by one man. If that one man made a decision to not completely fuck up anime his company wouldn't be as constantly threatened and sent hate-mail. So instead of attacking the company I'm going to attack the man. Al Khan….

"This man was pure evil. I killed a hell of a lot of people to get to him…and I am going to kill Al…"

Yugi said as the Kill Bill theme started in the background. "But first I'm going—"

"No one cares!" Someone interrupted. "Wha? Who said that?" Yugi said.

"Just forget the plot and find horrible ways to kill this man in different situations!"

"Oh…that's what the rest of the book is going to be…"

"Never mind, continue!"

Actually that's the end of the chapter, more of an intro than a chapter. Update promised tomorrow. I will allow you, the reviewers to kill me in anyway if I don't update tomorrow.

But be warned…I know kung-fu…ll of shit.


	2. Yugi versus Alwith an interesting comp

THE TRUE FIRST CHAPTER OF KILL AL! LETS GET DOWN TO FUCKING BUSSINESS! I FUCKING LOVE FUCKING CURSING IN A FUKCING FIC. I SHOULD DO MORE RATED M'S. I CAN CURSE YOU FRIGGIN'—oh wait….I CAN SAY FUCKING INSTEAD OF FRIGGIN' NOW!

And now I'm done.

Told from the POV of Yugi:

I walked into the room. If Al was here, I was sure to find him. I was going to make him pay. Not by sending his ass to the "Shadow REALM"(oh it's so scary! ahhh!) but by killing the fat BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP

Hey….what the BLEEP gives? Why can't I curse? (A/N:I'm the only one allowed to curse damn it!)

Oh well. There he was with his computer. Replacing dialogue that was actually good with complete and total BLEEP.

"And then Yugi says to Seto: You're going down….town! PERFECT!"

I looked at him at disgust as he covered up a picture of Tea nude. It's not even in the show to begin with and he's editing it. What a BLEEPing queer…

"Now Tea is wearing the Barney costume…God she looks so hot. Oh wait, did I just say "god"? Gotta edit that! God is now Gosh."

He even replaces his own dialogue. It sickens me.

"My little Tea in a Barney coustume." He put his hand down his pants and started moving it. With me right there in the room…I just ate….and my food was now on the floor.

"That's it! I sending your fat-self straight to hell!"

I took out my machine gun and made him lose some weight. There was blood and white stuff all over the walls. I had finished my mission. Although…I wish hadn't edited Tea.

All well…that's what the undo button is for.

End of first chapter.

What did you guys think? Please review. Also since I didn't update yesterday…you are allowed to kill me in the reviews. (please go easy! I need to write the rest of the story!)

Yugi! Did you like killing Al.

Yugi: (In corner with computer and hand down pants)

Wow….sorry…see you guys later. (Logs onto to ESPN 8 website) AG….(Drools)


	3. Bakura and Malik reveal

Chapter 2

(author's note) The guy who owns Kids WB is not responsible for the edits on YGO it's 4kids the company who dubs the show and they also own FoxBox(which is now 4 kids tv) I'm killing the guy who owns it.

The next character to go on a fucking rampage is…Malik and Bakura

"Bakura…" Malik said as he was lying bleeding on the floor.

"What is it?" Bakura asked. He got closer. "The fangirls were right…I am in love with…"

Suddenly the blood diaspeared. "He edited the blood!" Malik yelled. "Weren't you saying something just now?" Bakura asked. "No….nothing…."

"You know what let's go kill the bastard."

"Let me call a friend." Malik said.

"Who?"

Malik took out his phone and said: "We need guns lots of guns."

Guns began falling from the sky but then quickly diappeared.

"FUCK!" Bakura said. "He edited them!"

"That's it!"

They went to 4kids studios and tore him up with their bare hands. They put his head in front of the FUNimation building.

"Holy shit?" Gen said(the owner of Funi) "That means we can release all their stuff uncut on DVD and not fuck up the dubs…."

Happy ending….I wish it were true.


	4. Poor Al

Now that I'm back for my adoring fans (all 3 of you.) I've decided to update this story. But please give me ideas through reviews. I'm not a very violent person. I should probably put this gun away as I say that huh?

For this chapter, I've decided, what the hell, let's make Al kill himself!

"My life sucks…" A depressed Al said. He moped around his kitchen looking for something to eat. "Fruit Loops…or a can of Raid (don't own either one)."

He picks up the Raid can and sprays the whole thing on to his fruit loops. He also accidentally adds rat poison. He eats the whole thing and walks down to 4kid$ studios.

"Good mourning, Me. Kahn!"

All the workers greet him with similes unbeknownst that they are destroying anime as we know it (but they need the job, thus they are innocent.)

He takes his anger out on the Yu-Gi-Oh and One Piece episodes by cutting them to shit. He begins to feel a bit woozy but recovers rather quickly to his office. He arrives there and picks up gun.

"Screw it all. I might as well just do it!"

He fires many bullets into his head and chest but he still lives. Now even more woozy than before he falls out of his window, which is 200 stories up.

He hits the ground but he gets up battered and beaten. Bleeding from everywhere. He just walks onto the street and gets hit by a car. He lies on the floor for a while until another car runs him over. Sadly he forgot the Macy's (don't own) day parade is today and he is crushed by everyone.

He gets up after all this and finally walks home. He gets home, looking like shit and decides to cut himself a bit by forgetting to open the sliding door window. He lies on the floor for a while and he gets up one last time, and his son throws a rock the size of piece of bubble gum at his leg…killing him.

As usual R and R and contribute ideas!


End file.
